Una historia de amor entre detectives
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de shots y drabbles. 02.- Cicatrices: Wataru se despertó en mitad de la noche, en una habitación que no era suya, sobre un colchón suave y blando que, evidentemente, no era suyo. Miró el techo de lámpara desconocida y se sintió desubicado. La bombilla de una lamparita a su izquierda proyectaba la sombra del mobiliario ajeno.
1. Llaves

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

_**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ no.  
__**Advertencia:**__ ninguna.  
__**Palabras: **__906._

**#01.- Llaves**

El calor empezaba a apretar en Tokyō, el duro y largo invierno quedaba atrás por fin, al igual que las pesadillas que le perseguían desde su secuestro. Si no fuese por sus preocupaciones personales diría que ya estaba, de nuevo, al cien por cien.

—Takagi-kun, baja de las nubes.

El inspector parpadeó mirando a su compañera, su pintalabios rojo resaltaba con el blanco del vestido que llevaba.

—Empiezo a pensar que tendría que haberle pedido a Chiba-kun que me acompañase —musitó exasperada.

—Perdona, perdona... estaba pensando.

—Eso ya lo he notado —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—Miwa... Sato-san. —Ella le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada esperando alguna explicación coherente a su comportamiento de los últimos días, porque últimamente se pasaba demasiado tiempo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, incluso durante su jornada laboral. Wataru cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo—. Yo...

Miwako le puso la mano sobre la boca sorprendiéndolo, se llevó el índice a sus labios rojos mandándole callar. En la acera de enfrente estaba el sospechoso al que llevaban todo el día siguiendo, llevaba una gruesa gabardina de pana negra, aunque hacía demasiado calor como para llevar una.

—Vamos —le susurró.

Él la siguió, procurando mantenerse concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo, pero era complicado, aún y así siguió el ritmo que ella le marcaba fingiendo mirar escaparates, buscar algo que visitar o comer, como si fuesen dos turistas enamorados aprovechando un cálido día de vacaciones. Sin embargo, estaban muy lejos de compartir vacaciones, ni siquiera habían hablado de ello, aunque sabían desde hacía casi dos meses que coincidirían algunos días.

Wataru suspiró cuando llegaron los dos agentes que les relevarían de aquella vigilancia, agotado de tanto caminar. La observó deshacerse de la larga peluca morena que se había puesto, volviendo a ser la mujer a la que amaba.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar algo?

La pregunta le pilló un poco por sorpresa, tal vez porque creía que estaría igual de cansada que él, porque andar todo el día con aquellos tacones debía ser agotador.

—Claro —contestó—. ¿Soba? —Ella sonrió encantada con la idea de los soba—. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—No, está bien, llevo unos zapatos planos en el maletero.

Wataru esbozó una sonrisa, Miwako había desarrollado aquella costumbre de no dejar que nadie la viese débil a base de desprecios, aunque ahora gozaba del respeto de la Metropolitana al completo, seguía con la guardia en alto. Él con el tiempo había dejado de tomárselo como algo personal.

Abrió el maletero para encontrar sus zapatos y se sentó en él para quitarse los tacones, tenía los pies un poco hinchados, pero no hizo ni una mísera mueca de dolor al calzarse los otros. Suspiró.

—¿Vamos donde siempre?

Él asintió, a ella le encantaba aquel sitio, aunque a él la idea de coincidir con el detective Mouri o Conan no le apetecía demasiado.

Rodearon el coche para sentarse cada uno en su sitio, Miwako metió la llave en el contacto, pero no arrancó, apoyó la frente contra el volante. Pese a la oscuridad del aparcamiento notó que estaba algo pálida, el rojo de sus labios acentuaba más su palidez.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella le miró sin despegar la frente del volante.

—Sí, sólo necesito un minuto.

»Ah, Wataru, tengo algo para ti en la guantera, ¿quieres sacarlo?

—¿En la… guantera?

La abrió, en su interior había algunas chocolatinas, guantes, mapas y una caja azul que no había visto antes. La sacó con cuidado sin atreverse a agitarla para intentar descubrir qué escondía dentro.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Wataru abrió la pequeña cajita azul dudando un poco, conociéndola era capaz de haber metido allí algo que saliese disparado para asustarle. Entrecerró los ojos al acabar de quitar la tapa.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó ella con curiosidad incorporándose.

—Es que por un momento creí que... no importa. —Miró dentro y parpadeó—. ¿Una llave?

La sacó y se balanceó con un tintineo.

—Últimamente pasamos muchas noches juntos, así que he pensado que la necesitarás. Me sabe mal hacer que te levantes si me llaman por un caso, por eso...

Wataru la besó antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó ella entre risas ante tanta efusividad.

—Es que me has sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... —Ella le miraba con interés, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Una respuesta que empezaba a sonarle ridícula ahora—. Creía que... Bueno, es que me estaba preguntando hacia a dónde iba lo nuestro y, creía que, tal vez te habías cansado de mí y que no sabías cómo decírmelo.

Ella rió aferrando su brazo con fuerza.

—Oye, tampoco es como para reírse —protestó Wataru.

—Perdona. ¿Es por qué no quise hablar contigo sobre las vacaciones?

—Pues... —No finalizó la frase, sintiéndose demasiado idiota como para verbalizarlo.

—No me gusta mucho pensar en algo tan inestable y efímero como el futuro —musitó con sinceridad—. Ambos somos policías, en nuestra profesión nos jugamos la vida a diario. Montar castillos de arena en el aire es...

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió él, se preguntó si Matsuda y ella habrían montado castillos de arena en el aire.

—Me gusta aprovechar cada día como si mañana no existiese, ¿está bien para ti vivir así?

Él siempre había sido de los que planean las cosas, de dejar poco espacio para las sorpresas, de no lanzarse a la aventura sin la equipación adecuada. Sonrió y la besó lento.

—Por mí está bien.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Abro este espacio para subir algunos de los drabbles, shot e ideas para fics fallidas sobre Takagi y Sato, algunos tendrán continuidad, otros no. Se admiten sugerencias sobre temas para otros shot. Poco que decir sobre este en concreto, hace bastante tiempo que lo escribí aunque no había llegado a subirlo. Espero que os haya gustado._


	2. Cicatrices

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

_**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Rating:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítulo relacionado:**__ Capturado en sus ojos (__名探偵コナン__瞳の中の暗殺__者__)__.__  
__**Advertencia:**__ ninguna.  
__**Palabras: **__941._

**#02.- Cicatrices**

Wataru se despertó en mitad de la noche, en una habitación que no era suya, sobre un colchón suave y blando que, evidentemente, no era suyo. Miró el techo de lámpara desconocida y se sintió desubicado. La bombilla de una lamparita a su izquierda proyectaba la sombra del mobiliario ajeno. Recordó entonces sus manos, su piel cálida, sus besos, su voz y supo, exactamente dónde estaba. El apartamento de la inspectora Satō Miwako, bonito, elegante y sorprendentemente ordenado.

Giró el rostro para verla dormir a su lado hecha un ovillo, con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello alborotado. No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Aquella era la primera noche que pasaban juntos y, deseaba, que no fuese la última. La observó dormir, calmada, sin la guardia en alto, relajada; descubriendo a una nueva Miwako a la que ya amaba apenas conocerla.

Se preguntó si estaba bien rememorar con aquella intensidad lo ocurrido en aquella cama y desear que ocurriese de nuevo cada día del resto de su vida. Observó su piel medio tapada con la sábana, tan blanca en comparación con la suya. Las cicatrices de viejos arañazos, las de viejas heridas. La cicatriz medio oculta por la sombra proyectada de su hombro de un balazo bajo la clavícula.

El recuerdo de aquel día en el Beika Sun Plaza Hotel, regresó con mucha más intensidad que el de lo ocurrido horas antes. La sensación húmeda en sus manos ensangrentadas sosteniendo el ligero peso de su cuerpo, incapaz de reaccionar, creyendo que la perdería antes de tener ocasión de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Creyó que moriría, de hecho, aún se despertaba a veces con la sensación de que había ocurrido lo peor.

Alargó los dedos para tocar aquella cicatriz, con la necesidad de comprobar que la Miwako a su lado era real, que no era un juego de su mente. Ella abrió los ojos adormecida al sentir el suave contacto y él apartó la mano rápidamente como si acabasen de pillarle robando en una tienda de dulces.

—Taka... Wataru, ¿pasa algo?

Su nombre surgiendo de entre sus labios le hizo sentirse raro e importante.

—N-no, yo sólo...

Miwako se movió, apoyándose sobre su codo, incorporándose un poco, analizándole con ojos adormilados, mostrando la cicatriz que él había tocado y otra más bajo su otra clavícula, sabía que había otras dos que las acompañaban.

—¿Tú sólo qué?

—La cicatriz de tu hombro.

Ella frunció el ceño como si no supiese que existía y se preguntase de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

—¿Qué le pasa? No irás a decirme que tienes algo contra las cicatrices.

Pareció ofendida ante la simple posibilidad de que lo tuviese. La había oído hablar con alguno de los otros inspectores sobre las cicatrices que tenían, como si fueran el mayor motivo de orgullo para un policía, algo que seguía sin comprender.

—¡Po-por supuesto que no! Es sólo que... —Suspiró con pesadez cerrando los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas con las que explicarse.

Los dedos de Miwako atraparon la punta de su nariz y sus labios besaron los suyos.

—Te has acordado de aquel baño, ¿es eso?

—Sí.

—El inspector Megure me dijo que habías sido el primero en llegar, y que parecías estar a punto de desmayarte de la impresión. —La analizó preguntándose si se estaba burlando de él o insinuando que era débil e impresionable—. Supongo que la escena debía ser como la de una película de terror.

—Creí que morirías allí entre mis brazos.

Miwako entreabrió los labios sorprendida y sonrió. Ella recordaba poco más allá de los dos primeros disparos, pero con cuatro heridas de bala y un grifo reventado debía de haber sangre por todos lados.

—Pero aquí estoy, contigo y no voy a irme a ningún lado —declaró besándole en la comisura de los labios, permitiendo que la tumbase de nuevo y tomase el control.

Se sintió relajado y seguro de nuevo, como si aquel día hubiese sido una simple pesadilla, notando con la yema de los dedos aquellas cicatrices pálidas. Perdido en el mar de sensaciones, ignorando el molesto tono de llamada de un móvil.

—Es tu móvil —susurró apartándole un poco. Wataru se dejó caer de lado suspirando pesadamente y buscó a tientas el teléfono sobre la mesilla.

—Inspector Takagi —musitó algo molesto, escuchó a su interlocutor y se incorporó bruscamente—. Sí, en seguida. Sí, inspector Megure.

Miwako se echó a reír cuando él saltó de la cama, desnudo y nervioso, buscando desesperadamente su ropa por el suelo. Ella se sentó en la cama para ver cómo se vestía atropelladamente con la certeza de que, normalmente, no lo hacía así.

—Wataru —le llamó, él la miró con los pantalones a medio subir como si estuviese congelado en el tiempo—. Avísame cuando acabes, podemos seguir donde lo hemos dejado.

—S-sí —replicó con el rostro enrojecido, asintiendo furiosamente y subiéndose los pantalones de un tirón—. Hasta luego.

—Inspector Takagi. —Él se detuvo de nuevo para mirarla, ella sonreía con su placa, la pistola y las esposa en sus manos–. Creo se olvida de algo importante, inspector.

Wataru refrenó el impulso de estamparse la mano contra la frente, cómo demonios había tenido semejante descuido. Fue hasta a ella y tomó sus cosas de entre sus manos, aprovechando para robarle otro beso.

—Hasta luego —repitió listo para salir y resolver aquel caso a toda velocidad.

—Inspector Takagi. —Enarcó una ceja—. La corbata.

Se rascó la nuca sintiéndose idiota, estaba quedando como un imbécil que no sabe ni vestirse adecuadamente. Miró una vez más sus cicatrices, decidido a protegerla para que no hubiese otra nueva sobre su piel.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo shot, esta vez uno que habla sobre cicatrices. Sé que lo sucedido en la película no es canon, pero es en ella donde vemos por primera vez un trastorno mental como el Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático, tanto en Ran como en Takagi, y por ese motivo le tengo un gran aprecio. Espero que os haya gustado._

_º º º_

_**Elii Shojo:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, espero que este te guste también. Sato y Takagi son muy OTP, no sabría decir cuál de ellos es más adorable. Un abrazo._


End file.
